Los descendientes de Jesucristo
by Strascream
Summary: -No los encontraran si los mantenemos separados.-dijo Jacques. Marie se sorprendió por su comentario.-Se que suena doloroso (y lo será) pero es lo mejor para todos. Spoilers de El Código da Vinci.


En este pequeño one-shot, Sauniere es pelirrojo, dado que así es Sophie… Bueno, ella tiene el cabello color caoba, pero estoy seguro que es por alguno de sus padres.

Esta historiahabla en su mayoría de Jacques Saint-Clair, pero no es un tocayo del conservador del Louvre, _es _ el conservador del Louvre, solo que con su apellido original. Sauniere es un apellido que adquirió después.

* * *

Un joven Jacques Saint-Clair estaba paseando por el Louvre. Su padre le había llevado al conocido museo parisino, alegando que era una "tradición familiar" esa visita al Louvre cuando se llegaba a la edad que Jacques cumplía ese día. 18 años.

A pesar de que su padre le había dicho que se mantuviera cerca de él, Jacques no podía mantenerse quieto al ver a tantas famosas pintoras. Obras indiscutibles de tantos pintores reconocidos.

-¡Hijo!-lo llamó su padre.-Ven para acá.

Hasta entonces, Jacques no había notado que se alejaba. Se apresuró a llegar donde su padre lo llamaba. Era una parte del museo que aún no había visto. Estaban en la _Salle des États_ y su padre lo llevaba a ver la Mona Lisa.

-Increíble ¿No?-decía su padre como si hablase de una verdad indudable.-Puede que a simple vista solo parezca un cuadro más de Leonardo, pero lo increíble es el misterio que esconde.

Como buen aficionado a los acertijos que era, Jacques dio un pequeño saltó a oír la palabra "misterio" salir de los labios de su padre.

-¿Y cuál es ese misterio?-Jacques sabía que su progenitor no era tan aficionado a los acertijos como él, prefiriendo buscar las respuestas directamente en vez de seguir un transcurso de pistas, así que no creía obtener nada del preguntando "¿Y cuáles son las pistas?".

-Mira, hijo.-dijo el padre del futuro conservador, sacando de sus bolsillos una llave, tan pequeña que, de seguro, podría caber sin dificultad dentro de la oreja de Jacques, acercándose a un lado del marco, revelando una ranura. Jacques se sorprendió de haber captado esa pequeña _imperfección_ en la obra de Leonardo, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que su padre insertaba la pequeña llave en la ranura. Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí.

De repente, como si de una trampilla se tratase, un pedazo del suelo se abrió.

-Gracias, Leonardo.-dijo el Sr. Saint-Clair con una sonrisa.-Yo bajó primero y tú me sigues ¿Bien?

Jacques asintió, nervioso por primera vez en el día.

Cuando su padre empezó a descender por la supuesta trampilla, Jacques tonó que había unas escaleras. Antiguas, aunque se veía que se mantenían conservadas.

Una vez hubo descendido, notó que estaba en un túnel. Este estaba iluminado por antorchas. Su padre se estaba asegurando, al parecer, de que hubiese bajado sin problemas. Ese día su padre estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector. Eso no hacía más que aumentar el nerviosismo en Jacques, dado que esa conducta no era habitual en su padre.

Lo estuvo siguiendo durante unos minutos por el pasillo, el cual no tenía ninguna curva ni esquina. Entonces, llegaron a otra puerta. Esta parecía tener al menos 500 años, sin exagerar.

-Hijo, hoy tengo que hablarte de la verdad sobre tu familia.-le dijo su padre mientras abría la puerta.

Dentro, estaban tres personas. Todas vestidas con túnicas negras*.

-Hijo, te presentó al Priorato de Sión.-dijo su padre, haciendo un además con el brazo hacia los que llevaban vestimentas oscuras.

Miró a su padre, quien lo veía como si esperase que el estuviese familiarizado con el termino. Cuando vio la confusión en los ojos de su hijo, el señor Saint-Clair comenzó a relatarle la historia que sus propios padres le habían enseñado hace años. La verdad que la Iglesia hizo hasta lo imposible por ocultar. El matrimonio de Jesús y María Magdalena, la huída de esta última a la Galia (actual Francia) después de crucifixión de Jesús, donde fue protegida por lo que luego se convertiría en el Priorato de Sión, el cual estaba dispuesto a defender a los descendientes de Jesús a cualquier costo, incluso sus vidas. Le contó la verdadera función de los templarios y el verdadero significado de las palabras "Santo Grial". Le contó la participación de grandes figuras a través de los siglos en aquella organización: Leonardo da Vinci, Issac Newton, Nicholas Flamel *…

Jacques creyó cada palabra, como un niño convencido por sus padres de que la Tierra gira sobre sí misma a pesar de que todo este quieto. Al final tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, una carga con la que, de seguro, ningún chico de 18 años debería cargar. Aún así, después de lo que su padre le había confesado, sabía que había nacido con la capacidad para aligerar dicha carga ¿Acaso estaba él, y toda su familia, ligada con sangre a la figura que todos los que su religión (el paganismo) alababan, la Divinidad Femenina?

Salieron del Louvre unas cuantas horas después y cada quien continuó con su vida, sin cambios, excepto por algunas visitas de partes de miembros del Priorato (Jacques, al ser pagano, conocía el símbolo del Priorato, habiéndolo visto algunas veces antes de ver e persona al mismo Priorato).

Todo hasta que aquel incidente ocurrió.

Jacques tenía 40 años. Habían acordado reunirse toda la familia Saint-Clair para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sophie. Él ya estaba ansioso de ver a su querida _Princess Sophie_, que ese día cumplía 3 años.

Pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

El coche en el que iban su hija* y su yerno, y sus dos sobrinos de repente se volcó en el puente. Solo pudieron salvar a sus sobrinos. Solo cuando ellos estuvieron a salvo, dormidos entre mantas cálidas, en la habitación de invitados, fue cuando Jacques se puso a hablar con Marie. Ellos dos solo se veían en asuntos de suma importancia, sabiendo que, al estar en un país cristiano, estaban en peligro, al menos sin la presencia constante del Priorato. Ella había conservado su apellido de soltera, Cheval y solo se mandaban cartas cada tanto, pero estos sucesos requerían un encuentro personal.

-Esto es demasiado peligroso.-dijo Jacques, mirando a Marie con lagrimas en los ojos. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá, cerca de la chimenea, esperando que el calor producido por el fuego los pudiese consolar, aunque fuese solo físicamente.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.-dijo Marie, aunque sabía que eso no consolaba la tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente. Ambos se abrazaron, buscando consuelo emocional.

-No los encontraran si los mantenemos separados.-dijo Jacques. Marie se sorprendió por su comentario.-Se que suena doloroso (y lo será) pero es lo mejor para todos.

Jacques conocía lo suficientemente bien a su esposa para saber que no se oponía a la idea.

-Tú te llevas al niño y yo me quedo con la niña.-continuó diciendo Jacques.-El Priorato los protegerá. Tienen suficiente influencia como para hacerlos desaparecer. Pero yo no me puedo ir así sin más. Los medios lo publicarían en cada esquina. Tranquila, me cambiaré el apellido. Así la Iglesia no podrá encontrarme, dado que, estarán buscando a Jacques Saint-Clair y, en pocos días, ese hombre dejará de existir.-Hacía ya tiempo que Jacques estaba reflexionando sobre esa opción.-Nadie sospechará de que Jacques **Sauniere** sea el Gran maestre del Priorato de Sión.

-Bien.-dijo Marie, viendo que su esposo lo había planeado bien.-Espero que nos veamos pronto, Jacques.

Se incorporó y fue a la habitación de su sobrino, al cual ahora criaría como una madre a su hijo.

* * *

*: Estoy seguro de que Sophie se apellida _Neveu_ y no _Sauniere_ porque Sauniere es el apellido materno.


End file.
